As the demand for integrated circuits having ever-smaller device features continues to increase, the need for improved substrate inspection systems continues to grow. One aspect of inspection tool operation includes the implementation of a digital filter to improve inspection and/or defect detection of a sample, such as a semiconductor wafer. However, current digital filter techniques are limited to predefined digital filter templates. The limited number of digital filter options is insufficient for increasing defect detection sensitivity for challenging inspection and/or defect detection settings. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.